


The Tale of Lorule

by StevetheIcecube



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many years on, Hilda tells the tale of how Lorule came to be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Lorule

But imagine this: having grown in a world where daily tremors shake the earth. Each time, another part would break away more and people would be pulled apart. Watching each joyful person turn to hate. Knowing that every inch of it can be blamed on your parents and your parents alone.

This is Lorule, my child. Where every night ends with little more than a weak cry of a dying crow. Where childhood ends the first time you lose your parents on an ordinary day, because if you do they're not coming back for you.

It sounds like a place of nightmares, you say? Well this is Lorule. You were born in Lorule. But something happened that saved us all.

You know your pa? He's an adventurer, isn't he. The bravest of them all. He never used to be brave. I remember when I first knew him, he would fall to his knees from fear when he spoke to me! He hid his face around strangers because he was too scared someone may recognise him from long ago.

Well your pa gave me an idea to save the kingdom, so I hired a man I thought was virtuous. He knew how to do what I needed. He was a very powerful magician. He knew things about Lorule that I could never have hoped to have known at that age. And he saw a crack. He made his way through.

In all of this excitement on salvation, I never noticed your pa draw further away from me. He collected things from across the lands and one day he was gone. He stole my prized possession. He left to find salvation for himself because he couldn't wait for it to come to him.

That was a dark time for me. In all my hope for salvation I never once considered the cost. The magician I had hired stole people Lorule had no counterpart of. Except one.

I was mad then, my child. Mad with grief for the world that I had never been born into because of the foolish nature of my parents.

I spoke to this person for days on end, waiting. I spoke to a young hero, so much like your pa. The hero was trying to save the people who had been stolen. He never realised what he was really doing.

He brought what I needed to me. But he would not give it up. He realised just before it was too late for his world just what I had done. But when I was so close to winning, so close to returning everything to beauty...

Your pa came home. And like that, my dreams fell apart. There was not a single thing I could do to stop him from tearing down all my anger and all my grief.

I let the one and her hero go with what belonged to them. I expected nothing in return. I expected misery and sadness, but I consoled myself with having your pa home with me.

And then light returned, and the world was finally how it was long before I was born.

The world became safe, it was safe to have children, and I fell in love with your pa. I will never leave you, my child, because what I suffered to earn you was hard enough. Leaving you would be so much worse.


End file.
